


Каштаны

by pollyamory



Series: цикл "Подари мне гору с пещерой внутри" [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bromance, Curtain Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: Нью-Йорк, осень, Центральный парк.





	Каштаны

В парке было зябко. Сильно шумел ветер. Наполеон не сомневался: собирай они аудиоинформацию, ветер стал бы белым шумом, и плёнки пришлось бы нести в штаб. Илья, впрочем, мог с ним и не согласиться.

Наполеон взглянул на его строгий профиль, развёрнутый к другой стороне резервуара, и чуть усмехнулся. Илья бы поглядел на плёнку так, словно прицел наводил. Внимательно. Сурово. Может быть, немного озадаченно. Он сказал бы: «Я разберусь, ко…»

— Ковбой, — позвал его Илья, и брови Наполеона сошлись под острым углом. — Красиво.

Он повернул голову, и Наполеон увидел его улыбку. Губы растянулись не широко, но глаза горели живо. От них расходились солнечные морщинки.

— Человек — удивительное существо. Ему нужно очень много пространства.

Наполеон долго смотрел на него перед тем, как ответить. Судя по выражению лица Ильи, он сам уже начал думать, что сказал глупость.

— Ну что ты говоришь, Угроза? — наконец сказал Наполеон, усмехаясь и тоже оглядывая северный берег резервуара. — Человек же не зебра.

— Зебра? — брови Ильи забавно поползли вверх.

— Не зебра, — с улыбкой поправил его Наполеон. — Слава Богу и человеческой природе, что даже выросший в клетке, не знакомый с миром вокруг человек будет стремиться на свободу.

Он чуть нахмурился от собственных слов, прикидывая, правда ли не имел в виду никакой критики в сторону Союза или это у него уже мозг настроился на какую-то другую волну. Впрочем, Илья не обижался.

Они прошли ещё немного и остановились возле здания Кротонского резервуара. На земле лежали дырявые тени от пришедших в негодность скамеек, а само здание походило на готический склеп с башенками. Илья поправил козырёк кепи и сел на одну из скамеек, широко разведя колени в серых брюках. Спрятал руки в карманы замшевой куртки. Ноги длинные, стройные, а куртка объёмная. Фигура, как с советских картин — соцреализм. Но привлекательно.

Вспомнились вдруг все те женщины, которые влюблялись в Илью прямо у него, Наполеона, на глазах. Может, он даже мог бы их всех перечислить.

Энн-Буши, курякинское задание в Марселе: выполнено. Николетта Пуччи, задание в Палермо: сопутствующий ущерб. Наполеон незаметно фыркнул и ухмыльнулся: Андреа. Его собственная Андреа, которая приютила их в Чикаго. О, ещё та старшеклассница из Парижа, дочка русских эмигрантов. Эта история дала Наполеону много поводов для дружеских подколок.

Во Вьетнаме была старушка — не вспомнить имени, — которой Илья оставил все их лекарства. Она не влюбилась, конечно, но даже сквозь болезненную пелену Наполеон помнил, как восхищённо она на Илью смотрела: вспоминала, сравнивала. Были официантки, которые либо чересчур приветливо обслуживали его, либо побаивались.

И Фанни.

Наполеон обвёл взглядом подёрнутый рябью водоём. Его пересекали смелые утки. Навстречу клину подлетала ещё одна. Резко спикировала, скользнула по воде на брюхе и влилась в строй. Ввела в смятенье остальных, и они вскоре рассредоточились.

Маленькая тихоня Фанни, секретарша мистера Оруэлла. По губам расползлась невольная улыбка. Фанни втрескалась в Илью с первого взгляда.

В тот день она стояла возле своего стола, перебирала картотеку. Такая крошечная, ниже Габи. Наполеон, как сейчас, помнил этот момент.

Они готовились к вылету в Пекин, учили на ходу язык, хорохорились друг перед другом. Уэйверли настоял, чтобы Курякин подошёл и заговорил с ней. Мистер Оруэлл двенадцать лет был резидентом в Пекине, Фанни проработала с ним на острове весь конец прошлого десятилетия.

Наверное, подначивай его Наполеон, Курякин бы только взглянул сердито и _разочарованно_. Наполеон уже давно должен был привыкнуть к таким взглядам в свою сторону - и не мог. Но тут же начальство вмешалось: он принял слова Уэйверли за приказ.

Фанни копалась в картотеке и, когда Илья продефилировал к ней и заговорил на ломаном китайском, она вздрогнула и опрокинула картотеку на стол. Илья с виноватой улыбкой всё собрал, даже не наклоняясь. А Фанни, начинавшаяся на каблуках и заканчивающаяся на уровне его груди, смотрела вверх и не моргала. Голову так сильно задрала, что кончики каре коснулись лопаток. Илья, наверное, весь был для неё, как Ар-Си-Эй-Билдинг.

Наполеон только выдохнул с неуловимой ухмылкой. Но Габи была не такой деликатной: он ощутил толчок под ребра. Габи двинула его локтем и, проказливо ухмыляясь, указала на парочку подбородком, сама не отводя от них глаз.

Бедная Фанни пропала вмиг. Весь последующий год она так и посылала Илье вслед пламенно-смущённые взгляды. А Илья — да Господи, он, конечно, ничего дальше своего носа не видел. Ещё потом постоянно мелькал перед ней, часто спрашивая мнение у Оруэлла по тому или иному китайскому вопросу.

Наполеон и сейчас так же легко и едва уловимо улыбался. Он не знал, что его толкнуло, но захотелось спросить — теперь, полтора года спустя.

— Ты знаешь, Угроза, что Фанни влюблена в тебя без памяти?

Илья повернулся и поглядел так, что Наполеон чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо: растерянно. На всякий случай можно было и уточнить:

— Из китайской резидентуры, была помощницей Оруэлла до Джуди.

— Я знаю, — серьезно кивнул Илья.

В глаза он смотрел так же — со всей серьёзностью мужчины, осознающего чьи-то чувства. Наполеон удивился.

— Я поговорил с ней ещё в прошлом год.

— В самом деле? — бровь насмешливо приподнялась, уголок губ дрогнул.

А на душе вдруг как-то потяжелело. Он представил себе этот нелепый разговор в исполнении большевика и почувствовал иррациональное собственническое жжение. Большевик не перестаёт его удивлять. И много ещё в нём вот такого? В чём Наполеон заблуждается.

Он задумчиво и тревожно поправил волосы. Илья глядел косо, но внимательно. Не понял, отчего ковбой занервничал, но слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы этого не заметить.

Наполеон смотрел на город по ту сторону резервуара, уже преломлявший вечерний свет в стёклах. Город показался ему двухмерным. Его это вроде как задело? — ну так все имеют право на личное. Он большевику в мемуаристы не набивался. Просто… у них как будто была одна жизнь на двоих. И таким вот историям с Фанни в ней места не отводилось.

— Смотри-ка, ковбой, — сказал Илья, и Наполеон повернул голову, скорее реагируя на улыбку в его голосе, чем на просьбу.

Илья отвернулся в сторону, действительно улыбаясь.

— Каштаны, — он поднялся на ноги, чуть выжидая, пока Наполеон не последует за ним. — Ты же любишь.

В паре десятков метров, на дорожке, отделявшей их уединённое место от собачьей поляны, стоял торговец с каталкой под полосатым куполом. Жареные каштаны. Наполеон любил. Он вздохнул и молча пошёл вслед за Ильей, не особо сознавая происходящее.

А Илья видел, что напарник слишком задумчив, и просто хотел подбодрить его. Иногда Соло диву давался, как его в разведку занесло. Иногда он смотрел на Илью и думал: « _Боже. Ты ведь для другого создан, Угроза_ ». А иногда ужасался, и казалось, что, нет, — Илья рождён именно для этого. Но его, Наполеона, благополучие Илье в любом случае было небезразлично.

Они прогулялись до собачьей тропинки, и Илья купил ему кулёк каштанов. Наполеон даже позволил Илье заплатить. Порой широкая русская душа Курякина чувствовалась настолько другой, отличной от его, Соло, души, что он просто наблюдал со стороны. Молча, не посмеиваясь, абсолютно философски.

— Смотри, — сказал Илья, кивнув куда-то в сторону с полуулыбкой.

Наполеон повернулся, посмотрел в направлении его оживленного, чуть позабавленного взгляда. Возле набережной на пленере сидел пожилой художник, накладывая коричневые тени на воду. И Наполеон попросил, раньше чем успел опомниться:

— Постой вот так, Угроза.

Илья поглядел недоумённо, но замер, неловко спрятав руки в карманы объёмной куртки. Она надулась ещё сильнее, ещё выразительнее подчёркивая длину стройных, сильных ног. Только меж бровей залегла морщинка, недовольная такая — от смущения.

— Ну чего ты хочешь?

За спиной Ильи, после тихой, «теневой», лесопарковой зоны, Нью-Йорк, казалось, бушевал. Наполеону очень хотелось тоже, прямо сейчас — мольберт да краски. Или карандаш. Курякина хотелось зарисовать хотя бы карандашом. Но можно было только взглянуть на него, впечатать в память, чтобы сохранить навсегда, и, может быть, написать когда-нибудь потом. Или вовсе — просто запомнить.

— Моментом наслаждаюсь, — ехидно ухмыльнувшись, ответил он. Стряхнул морок и пошёл дальше, оставляя Илью стоять ещё мгновение чуть растерянным, в дураках.

— Знаешь, в тебя-то сколько женщин в штабе влюблены? — нагнав его, спросил Илья. Хотел осадить в ответ да не умел.

Наполеон лукаво ухмыльнулся уголком губ и почистил один каштан, ссыпал шкурки в ажурную чёрную урну.

— Я не встречаюсь с коллегами, мой дорогой комми.

— Ну да, заливай мне тут, — Илья в самом деле закатил глаза, и Наполеон взглянул оскорблённо. — Видел я, как ты на Новый Год с ними не встречался.

— Бьёшь в самое сердце, Илья. Агнесс переборщила с коктейлями, и ей требовался надёжный сопровождающий.

Илья покачал головой со вселенским осуждением во взгляде. Он так по-дурацки и так хорошо смотрелся тут, в Нью-Йорке, так вписывался в эмигрантскую страну Наполеона, что на душе пекло. Наполеон молчал, ел каштаны, слизывал с губ соль и тихонько следил за Ильёй взглядом. Чуть более болтливым и расточающим почти-улыбки. Не всегда, но сейчас — Илью он видел насквозь.

Октябрьский вечер приятной печалью ложился на город, и Илья словно освещал собой эту осеннюю хандру. Кулёк каштанов в руке был горячим.

Хотя Илья и заговорил о влюблённых штабных секретаршах, Наполеон не сомневался, что он даже и не заметил, что он знать не знает, какой переполох навели они двое, появившись впервые в нью-йоркской штаб-квартире А.Н.К.Л.

Илья Курякин — высоченный русский медведь с огромным сердцем, и он сам — великолепный аферист, преисполненный лоска и немых обещаний красивой жизни. Он знал, какое сильное впечатление создавал их дуэт.

— Который час, Угроза?

Илья оттянул рукав куртки, блеснув отцовским циферблатом, и сказал ему время. Поднял глаза и посмотрел внимательно. Да, Наполеон собирался его оставить.

— Думаешь, стоит заехать за цветами? — глаза его снова светились лукавым блеском.

Илья вздохнул — ковбой неисправим — и кивнул.

— Я бы заехал.

— Знаю, — Наполеон улыбался.

  



End file.
